1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus having a display device for presenting an image represented by an image signal corresponding to an object and a reproduced image represented by an image signal reproduced from a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic still video cameras and VCR-integrated cameras are examples of an image display apparatus having a display device for presenting an image represented by an image signal corresponding to an object and a reproduced image represented by an image signal reproduced from a storage medium. Some conventional electronic still cameras and VCR-integrated cameras are not equipped with a display device for presenting an image being picked up or an image being reproduced. These conventional apparatuses are provided with individual marks associated with dials and switches that are used for setting imaging parameters during a recording operation and reproducing parameters during a reproducing operation, and are also provided with a dedicated display for presenting settings. When a diversity of parameters are set in these apparatuses during an image recording or reproducing operation, the dials and switches are operated while monitoring the dedicated display.
Some electronic video cameras and VCR-integrated cameras have a display device for presenting an image being picked up or an image being reproduced. To set imaging parameters during a recording operation and reproducing parameters during a reproducing operation, these apparatuses generate character image signals representing characters and symbols corresponding to settings in response to the positions of the dials and switches. The character images represented by the character image signals are superimposed on the picked image or reproduced image on the display device. An operator operates the dials and switches for proper settings while monitoring the content presented on the display device.
Considering the portability of these conventional apparatuses, miniaturization of the battery as a power source may be contemplated. However, a smaller battery means a smaller capacity and a shorter battery operation time allowed for the apparatus.
As described above, the electronic video cameras and VCR-integrated cameras that have a display device for presenting an image being picked up and an image being reproduced take the following series of steps in the parameter setting: a character image signal representing characters and symbols corresponding to the settings of dials and switches is generated, the character image represented by the character image signal is superimposed on a picked image or a reproduced image on the display device, and an operator operates the dials and switches for proper parameter setting while monitoring the content presented on the display device for verification. Throughout the above steps, the battery constantly feeds power to the display device, and operation time is accordingly shortened.